wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pro-Lick
Screen caps Nice screen caps. That's gonna be the thing that helps get this project looking good... and the better it looks, the more enthusiastic people are going to be.... a little aesthetic goes a long way. Good work! Cheers, Liberty 18:32, 5 August 2006 (PDT) :Thanks, but just grabbing from Wikipedia. Unless it's something Wikipedia, or someone on Wikipedia, explicitly claims rights to, we can bring anything over there over here. I do have screen caps I can add too, and will eventually. :If you're the site owner (admin/sysop), don't forget to delete all those "on wheels" articles and ban whoever is creating them. It's a troll that wanders from Wiki project to wiki project with a motivation about as well thought out as a papa bear segment. Wikipedia ::God I wish I were a sysop. Unfortunately, the only sysop there is believes that the best way to build this site is to not put any effort into preventing vandalism whatsoever. The theory goes that if there's no resistance, vandals will get bored. Trouble is, people with actual talent for satire and Wiki assembly (templates, pictures, all the good stuff) will quickly get tired of watching their work fall to shit, or seeing it have to share space with meaningless crap articles, and will leave. If there aren't admins willing to delete and rework crap and block vandals in the next 24 hours, I'm done with this. Hopefully we can get it on track. Liberty 00:37, 7 August 2006 (PDT) In this wiki, there is no such thing as meaninless crap articles, you guys just dont get it do you?Sultangris 01:29, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :::It's worth a shot. Wikipedia continues to have vandal problems (I'm even one of the banned), so why not test it. As long as the sysop is willing to do a lot of reverting so the people with the talent don't get tired/frustrated. Or maybe one of the talented will have a solution. It's a free market here, right? ;)--Pro-Lick 00:49, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Ha, you got banned from Wikipedia? You seem to be humming along rather productively over here. What'd you do, vandalize Jimbo? (Or is it a touchy issue? :-o ) I do hope you're right. A completely lawless Wiki does seem like it could be pretty frustrating.... Liberty 01:25, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :::::Irritating, not touchy. Via IRC chat, I met admins who had become irritated and were taking extended leaves. No vandalizing. More along the lines legal loopholes in Wiki-law and being vandalized by those that were actually trying to enforce wikiality. I used the same name here I used on Wikipedia.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Pro-Lick--Pro-Lick 01:39, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Your edit to the Wikipedia article was excellent. - 81.179.69.230 03:09, 6 August 2006 (PDT) :Thank you. I've had extended experience there and found Colbert's analysis truthy in that eery satirical way. If you (or anyone) is an actual admin on Wikipedia, I could contribute there too. For now, I'm blocked and limited to Wiktionary.--Pro-Lick 00:49, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Gaycaps Great screencaps, been trying to pepper articles as I go along with some as well. Do you happen to know what episode that 'Transitive property of gayness was from? I missed that one, and need to find it on YouTube, looks brilliant. ComebackShane 01:20, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :11/30/05. I added 2. Lots more stuff worth capping on that episode.--Pro-Lick 01:39, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Satire? You guys satire nothing; even left to your own devices, the only things you say are regurgitated from the mouth of Stephen Colbert. You don't get to copy a good satirist and then claim you are one because of it. I don't think you guys understand that this site itself is the satire of wikipedia, not a site with articles that satire wikipedia. There's a fine, but very important, difference. Bruno 02:27, 7 August 2006 (PDT) You make very good points, however i dont think these retards will ever get it...Sultangris 02:28, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Yeah, sorry, we don't get it. Maybe Uncyclopedia can provide you with the it-getters you need.--Pro-Lick 03:11, 7 August 2006 (PDT) No, they're the same as you. Only, instead of just limiting articles based on comprehensiblity and the amount of people who understand them, you're also trying to limit it to Stephen Colbert related subjects. Bruno 03:26, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Whereas we are trying to turn this into something more then just a crappy rip-off of Uncyclopedia with Colbert overtones...Sultangris 03:27, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Why are you still here? We're all retarded. Sorry about that. Guess you'll have to figure out how to create your own encyclopedia and get all your friends and fans to help out. Have fun. I'm sure it will be easy for 2 people as smart as yourselves. I wish we could be as smart, but we're all gut.--Pro-Lick 03:53, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Sexual Freedom League Pro, I understand you initiated this article at WikiP -- Are you following the AfD? Tide was turned in its favor. doggies 03:31, 7 August 2006 (PDT)